


unknown

by jiangshanghan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan
Summary: 严重ooc，弃坑，慎入。





	1. Chapter 1

　　我是卢娜，卢娜•洛夫古德，霍格沃茨的“疯姑娘”。

　　说真的，我很讨厌那个斯莱特林的小白脸。

　　他的名字其实不坏——德拉科•马尔福。

　　但是我觉得他的行为很怪。

　　他似乎讨厌一切非纯血统的巫师，一切抢他风头的人，甚至是比他贫穷却与他素无积怨的同学。

　　真是不可理喻！

　　

　　我是德拉科，德拉科•马尔福，斯莱特林的“头号恶毒势力”。

　　说真的，我很讨厌那个拉文克劳的“疯姑娘”。

　　她的名字其实很好听——卢娜•洛夫古德。

　　但是那些关于她的传闻并不好听。

　　她似乎很喜欢格兰芬多的傻瓜波特，羡慕“格兰芬多铁三角”，并且希望加入他们，享受快乐。

　　真是无聊。

　　

　　（卢娜：）

　　今天，我在图书馆里遇到了那个小白脸。

　　当时，我还戴着我的胡萝卜耳环，手里拿着一本书在看，准备完成我的论文。

　　突然，我发现那个小白脸昂着头大摇大摆的走了进来。

　　我开始收拾书包，准备换个地方继续。

　　但是我很快就发现我面前的地板上有一个颀长的影子。

　　我抬起头来，竟然正好对上了小白脸那双灰色的眼睛！

　　他怪叫一声，向后倒去。

　　潘西冲上前来，一把把我推开。

　　我踉跄着后退几步，撞到了身后的书架。

　　一堆书成功地把我埋在了下面。

　　我眼前一黑，就晕了过去。

　　黑暗中有人拉了我一把：“笨蛋，快给我起来。”

　　我睁开眼睛，竟然是那个小白脸！

　　今天真倒霉。

　　嘴上不甘示弱：“笨蛋？你在说你自己吗？真可笑。”

　　果不其然，他甩开了我的手，翻脸了：“去你的，疯子！”说完就头也不回的往外走去。

　　我在后面不依不饶的喊：“喂，是你先拉我的好不好？”

　　旁边一堆人的目光开始在我和他之间游移。

　　

　　（德拉科）

　　今天，我在图书馆里遇到了那个“疯姑娘”。

　　当时，她还戴着她的胡萝卜耳环，手里拿着一本书在看，可能是准备完成论文。

　　我昂着头走了进去。

　　她马上开始收拾书包，准备换个地方继续。

　　但是我挡住了她的去路。

　　她抬起头来，竟然正好对上了我的眼睛！

　　我大叫一声，向后倒去。

　　潘西冲上前来，一把把她推开。

　　她踉跄着后退几步，撞到了身后的书架。

　　一堆书成功地把她埋在了下面。

　　潘西问道：“德拉科，你还好吧？有没有受伤？”

　　我不耐烦的推开了她：“我没事。”

　　然后，我做了一个惊人的举动。

　　我搬开了那堆书，果然发现了倒在地上昏迷不醒的“疯姑娘”。

　　我拉了她一把：“笨蛋，快给我起来。”

　　她睁开眼睛，嘴上不甘示弱：“笨蛋？你在说你自己吗？真可笑。”

　　我甩开了她的手立刻翻脸：“去你的，疯子！”说完就头也不回的往外走去。

　　听见她在后面不依不饶的喊：“喂，是你先拉我的好不好？”

　　旁边一堆人的目光开始在我和她之间游移。

　　真丢脸。


	2. Chapter 2

　　费尔奇的处罚记录中新的一页：

　　Luna Lovegood撞到了书架，导致一些书掉在了地上。罚做图书馆的卫生两周。

　　Draco Marfoy在图书馆里大喊大叫，影响了其他人。罚做图书馆的卫生两周。

　　

　　L：

　　我是卢娜。

　　我被罚做图书馆的卫生两周，因为我撞到了书架，导致一些书掉在了地上。

　　梅林啊，求求你不要让我再看见那个小白脸，他实在太讨人厌了！

 

　　D: 

　　我是德拉科•马尔福。

　　我被罚做图书馆的卫生两周，因为我“在图书馆里大喊大叫，影响了其他人”。

　　只要不要让我再看见那个疯子就好，不然，我可不知道我又会干出什么傻事来！

 

　　旁白：

　　这天晚上是德、卢二人开始做图书馆卫生的第一个晚上。

　　20：30，德、卢二人分别开始从图书馆外两端相向而行。

　　20：31，德、卢二人都听见了对方的脚步声。

　　20：32，德、卢二人都看见了对方的轮廓。

　　20：33，一束月光照在了图书馆大门前，德、卢二人这才看清对方。

　　20：33：03，一声尖叫响彻整个校园，连那棵打人柳都缩成了一团。

　　

　　L:

　　我是卢娜。

　　今天晚上是我开始做图书馆卫生的第一个晚上。

　　20：30分时，我到了图书馆的一端。

　　过了不久，我听见对面有脚步声，一个身影向这边走来。

　　一束月光照在了图书馆大门前，我这才看清对面的人。

　　竟然是那个小白脸！！！

　　我爆发出一声尖叫。

 

　　D: 

　　我是德拉科•马尔福。

　　今天晚上是我开始做图书馆卫生的第一个晚上。

　　20：30分时，我到了图书馆的一端。

　　过了不久，我听见对面有脚步声，一个身影向这边走来。

　　一束月光照在了图书馆大门前，我这才看清对面的人。

　　竟然是那个疯子，卢娜•洛夫古德！！！

　　而她，一定也看见了我是谁。

　　三秒后，一声尖叫从她口中迸发出来：“啊——！！！”

 

　　L：

　　真受不了，没想到这家伙也被罚做图书馆的卫生了。

　　我最近真是越发的倒霉了——碰到书架，被书埋住，被小白脸拉手，被罚做图书馆的卫生...

　　这也就算了，毕竟我经常被罚做卫生或关禁闭。

　　但是，为什么每次都会碰到这个小白脸呢？

 

　　D：

　　真受不了，没想到这家伙也被罚做图书馆的卫生了。

　　我最近真是越发的奇怪了——拉“疯姑娘”的手，被罚做图书馆的卫生...

　　这也就算了吧，毕竟并不会太累。

　　但是，为什么每次都会碰到这个“疯姑娘”呢？

　　旁白：

　　在沉默的“杀意”中，两人熬过了难熬的几十分钟。

　　费尔其的声音适时地响起：“好，这样就行了，你们可以滚回寝室去了。”

　　德、卢二人把打扫工具放好之后，不约而同地向大门口狂奔而去。

　　“砰”“啪”“啊呀”“哎哟”

　　果然跑得太快就容易出事，也许你已经猜到了，这两人一上一下的摔在了一起。

　　身手真好。

　　真的。

　　一上一下。

　　两张脸。

　　紧密地贴在了一起。

　　

　　费尔奇走了过来，轻咳一声。

　　“？！”

　　两人马上从地上爬了起来。

　　脸已经朝相反的方向别过去。

　　“好了，你们给我滚吧，滚回你们的寝室去！”他咆哮道。

　　卢娜马上赶在马尔福之前夺路而逃。

　　（画外音：一片笑声）

　　很可能是因为不想再发生“交通事故”——尤其是和马尔福发生“交通事故”。

　　（作者：坏坏的笑）

　　“哟，这么快就想跑了。”

　　德拉科戏虐地笑，脸在一片又一片的暗影之中时隐时现。

　　（画外：再来一片尖叫。）

　　“我开始觉得，你很有趣了呢，拉文克劳的疯姑娘。”

　　唇边浮现恶魔之笑。

　　（画外音：仍然是一片尖叫。）

　　

　　卢娜此时已经回到了拉文克劳的公共休息室。

　　（画外音：速度真快）

　　闭上眼睛，脸颊仍在发烫。

　　还好刚才很暗，不然就又会让那个小白脸嘲笑了。

　　那么，晚安吧。

　　

　　德拉科回到了斯莱特林的公共休息室，发现潘西、克拉布和高尔竟然坐在休息室中的沙发上睡着了！

　　“你们几个，”德拉科把这三人一一摇醒。“睡在这里会感冒。”

　　（画外音：德拉科变得好体贴哟！再次尖叫。）

　　“啊？”潘西揉了揉眼睛，“德拉科你刚回来吗？”

　　克拉布说：“少爷回来好晚啊！”

　　德拉科斜了他一眼（画外：尖叫，惊声尖叫。）：“废话，你看看现在几点了。”

　　几人望去，只见墙上的挂钟指针才指到九点半。

　　“......”一片沉默......

　　（作者：我去把空调关掉先，还好冰棍刚才就已经吃完了。）

　　沉默是金......

　　（德拉科朝镜头外喊：那某某，你怎么插播广告插播到这里来了？还“口味是福”吧？金六福公司究竟给了你多少钱？敢在我的地盘上动土，我看你是不想混了！嘿，导演！你还不把这家伙踢出去？小心我xx......）

　　还是潘西比较“善解人意”，马上说：“我们都在等你，怎么那么久？”

　　“有点杂碎，不提了。”德拉科很快就要结束这场对话。“我要上去睡觉了。”

　　“可是德拉科......”潘西还想说什么。

　　“不用为我担心了，潘西。”德拉科突然变得很温柔，“睡觉去吧，今天太累了。”

　　“那好，晚安。”潘西回了一个天使般的微笑。

　　（画外音：也许你会觉得潘西不能用“天使”这个词来形容，但是我还是请你尊重一下我个人的看法——潘西其实也挺可爱的，不过罗琳把她写成了一个不折不扣的花痴少女......）

　　克拉布和高尔跟在德拉科后面走上了通往寝室的楼梯。

　　高尔问道：“克拉布，你有没有发觉今天他有点儿怪？”

　　“我不知道。”克拉布老老实实的回答道，“也许是太累了。”


End file.
